militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bob Satterfield
Bob "Bombardier" Satterfield (November 9, 1923 in St. Louis, MO – June 1, 1977), was a heavyweight boxer who fought from 1945-1957. Satterfield, who never fought for the title, retired with a record of 50 wins (35 KOs), 25 losses and 4 draws. He is in Ring magazine's list of 100 greatest punchers of all time at number 58. Satterfield later died from cancer at the age of 53. Amateur career Satterfield was the Chicago City Golden Gloves 147-pound champion in 1941. Professional career Satterfield, known for his punching power and aggressive style, was a fan favorite. His poor stamina and weak chin often cost him fights, however. In his bout against heavyweight contender Rex Layne on March 9, 1951, Satterfield hurt Layne, and knocked him down for an eight count in the first round. Layne slowly retook control of the fight, and ultimately knocked out Satterfield in the eighth round. Satterfield was knocked out in 7 rounds by future middleweight champion Jake LaMotta on September 12, 1946. He was also knocked out in 2 rounds by former heavyweight champion Ezzard Charles on January 13, 1954. Satterfield did score a knockout over heavyweight contender Cleveland Williams and also beat the dangerous giant Cuban Nino Valdes, but lost by KO to light heavyweight champion Archie Moore, and dropped 2 out of 3 to future light heavyweight champion Harold Johnson. In the media The 2007 motion picture Resurrecting the Champ is based on an L.A. Times Magazine article about a reporter named Erik Kernan Jr. who finds a homeless man claiming to be Bob Satterfield and writes an article about him in the Denver Times Magazine. The film stars Samuel L. Jackson, Josh Hartnett and Alan Alda and was directed by Rod Lurie. Trivia *Satterfield served in the United States Army from 1942-45. *It has been reported that he was friends with musician Miles Davis and introduced Muhammad Ali to his first wife. Professional boxing record |- |align="center" colspan=8|'50 Wins' (35 knockouts, 15 decisions), 25 Losses (13 knockouts, 12 decisions), 4 Draws http://boxrec.com/list_bouts.php?human_id=10362&cat=boxer |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Result' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Record' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Type' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Round' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Location' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Notes' |-align=center | Win | |align=left| Howard "Honeyboy" King |SD |10 |21/11/1957 |align=left| Oakland Auditorium Arena, Oakland, California |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Garvin Sawyer |SD |10 |21/10/1957 |align=left| Enright Theatre, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Bert Whitehurst |UD |10 |01/10/1957 |align=left| Toledo Sports Arena, Toledo, Ohio |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Julio Mederos |PTS |10 |03/06/1957 |align=left| New Frontier Hotel and Casino, Las Vegas, Nevada |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Frankie Daniels |MD |10 |16/05/1957 |align=left| Sacramento Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, California |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Ben Wise |KO |1 |15/04/1957 |align=left| Oakland Auditorium Arena, Oakland, California |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Harold "Hercules" Johnson |UD |10 |12/03/1957 |align=left| Miami Beach Auditorium, Miami Beach, Florida |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Julio Mederos |UD |10 |04/02/1957 |align=left| Milwaukee Arena, Milwaukee, Wisconsin |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Chicago Dale Hall |KO |5 |08/01/1957 |align=left| Keller Auditorium, Portland, Oregon |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Warnell Lester |KO |10 |27/11/1956 |align=left| Miami Beach Auditorium, Miami Beach, Florida |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Claude Chapman |KO |7 |12/11/1956 |align=left| Rhode Island Auditorium, Providence, Rhode Island |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Hal Carter |TKO |5 |01/08/1956 |align=left| Syracuse War Memorial Arena, Syracuse, New York |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Johnny Summerlin |UD |10 |20/06/1956 |align=left| Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Jim Persey |PTS |10 |10/04/1956 |align=left| Miami Beach Auditorium, Miami Beach, Florida |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Hal Carter |UD |10 |20/03/1956 |align=left| Miami Beach Auditorium, Miami Beach, Florida |align=left| |- |Draw | |align=left| Hal Carter |PTS |10 |28/02/1956 |align=left| Miami Beach Auditorium, Miami Beach, Florida |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| John Holman |TKO |8 |11/01/1956 |align=left| Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Paul Andrews |KO |9 |06/12/1955 |align=left| Buffalo Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, New York |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Nino Valdes |UD |10 |17/08/1955 |align=left| Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- |Draw | |align=left| Joey Rowan |PTS |10 |19/07/1955 |align=left| Miami Beach Auditorium, Miami Beach, Florida |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Archie McBride |SD |10 |11/05/1955 |align=left| Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Joe Lindsay |UD |10 |19/04/1955 |align=left| Miami Beach Auditorium, Miami Beach, Florida |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Marty Marshall |PTS |10 |22/03/1955 |align=left| Miami Beach Auditorium, Miami Beach, Florida |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Marty Marshall |KO |2 |30/11/1954 |align=left| Marigold Gardens, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| John Holman |KO |1 |10/11/1954 |align=left| Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Frankie Daniels |TKO |7 |30/08/1954 |align=left| St. Nicholas Arena, New York City |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| John Holman |KO |10 |20/07/1954 |align=left| Miami Beach Auditorium, Miami Beach, Florida |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Cleveland Williams |KO |3 |22/06/1954 |align=left| Miami Beach Auditorium, Miami Beach, Florida |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Charley Doc Williams |SD |10 |01/06/1954 |align=left| Miami Beach Auditorium, Miami Beach, Florida |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Julio Mederos |KO |2 |11/05/1954 |align=left| Miami Beach Auditorium, Miami Beach, Florida |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Ezzard Charles |KO |2 |13/01/1954 |align=left| Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Ray Augustus |KO |8 |15/12/1953 |align=left| Rainbo Arena, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Bob "The Grinder" Baker |KO |1 |01/07/1953 |align=left| Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Gene Brown |KO |2 |03/06/1953 |align=left| St. Louis Arena, Saint Louis, Missouri |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Murray Barnett |KO |3 |15/05/1953 |align=left| Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Harold "Hercules" Johnson |KO |2 |06/10/1952 |align=left| Philadelphia Arena, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Harold "Hercules" Johnson |SD |10 |06/08/1952 |align=left| Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Clarence Henry |TKO |1 |30/01/1952 |align=left| Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Wes Bascom |SD |10 |15/11/1951 |align=left| St. Louis Arena, Saint Louis, Missouri |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Rex Layne |TKO |8 |09/03/1951 |align=left| Madison Square Garden, New York City |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Elkins Brothers |TKO |2 |19/01/1951 |align=left| St. Nicholas Arena, New York City |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Vern Mitchell |UD |10 |13/12/1950 |align=left| Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Lee Oma |UD |10 |25/09/1950 |align=left| Buffalo Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, New York |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Lee Oma |KO |6 |17/05/1950 |align=left| Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Tommy Gomez |UD |10 |22/03/1950 |align=left| Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Nick Barone |UD |10 |22/02/1950 |align=left| Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Sylvester Perkins |TKO |2 |18/11/1949 |align=left| Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Henry Hall |KO |4 |25/04/1949 |align=left| Milwaukee Auditorium, Milwaukee, Wisconsin |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Archie Moore |KO |3 |31/01/1949 |align=left| Toledo Sports Arena, Toledo, Ohio |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Bob Amos |PTS |10 |10/12/1948 |align=left| International Amphitheatre, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Joey Maxim |UD |10 |12/11/1948 |align=left| Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- |Draw | |align=left| Bob Amos |PTS |10 |15/09/1948 |align=left| Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Richard Hagan |TKO |9 |07/09/1948 |align=left| Marigold Gardens, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Oakland Billy Smith |KO |1 |29/06/1948 |align=left| Marigold Gardens, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Art Swiden |KO |1 |07/05/1948 |align=left| Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Sam Baroudi |TKO |2 |23/01/1948 |align=left| Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Al Johnson |PTS |10 |12/11/1947 |align=left| Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Chuck Hunter |KO |10 |06/10/1947 |align=left| Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Al Johnson |UD |8 |18/08/1947 |align=left| Marigold Gardens, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Willie Moore |KO |2 |30/06/1947 |align=left| Marigold Gardens, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Bob Foxworth |KO |1 |14/03/1947 |align=left| Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Willie Moore |UD |8 |10/02/1947 |align=left| Marigold Gardens, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Jake LaMotta |KO |7 |12/09/1946 |align=left| Wrigley Field, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Vince Pimpinella |KO |2 |14/08/1946 |align=left| Comiskey Park, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Holman Williams |PTS |10 |25/04/1946 |align=left| Chicago Coliseum, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Johnny Clark |KO |5 |28/03/1946 |align=left| Chicago Coliseum, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Benny McCombs |KO |2 |26/12/1945 |align=left| Ashland Auditorium, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Collins Brown |KO |1 |07/12/1945 |align=left| Chicago Stadium, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Bob Garner |KO |2 |14/11/1945 |align=left| Ashland Auditorium, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Charley Polk |KO |2 |24/10/1945 |align=left| Ashland Auditorium, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Oscar Boyd |KO |4 |27/09/1945 |align=left| Milwaukee Auditorium, Milwaukee, Wisconsin |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Curley Denton |KO |1 |06/09/1945 |align=left| Milwaukee Auditorium, Milwaukee, Wisconsin |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Vecie Van |KO |1 |10/08/1945 |align=left| Milwaukee Auditorium, Milwaukee, Wisconsin |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Herman Hayes |KO |1 |23/07/1945 |align=left| Marigold Gardens, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- |Draw | |align=left| Johnny Vorce |PTS |8 |28/05/1945 |align=left| Marigold Gardens, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Charley Roth |KO |1 |07/05/1945 |align=left| Marigold Gardens, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Mack Parshay |KO |1 |02/05/1945 |align=left| Chicago Coliseum, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Arthur McWhorter |KO |1 |23/04/1945 |align=left| Marigold Gardens, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Tom Mitchell |KO |1 |19/03/1945 |align=left| Marigold Gardens, Chicago, Illinois |align=left| |} References External links * Category:1923 births Category:1977 deaths Category:Boxers from Missouri Category:Heavyweight boxers Category:Sportspeople from Chicago, Illinois Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:American male boxers